


不过是路边一朵小花

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 小丑番外，CCC x 砰砰砰石乐志写的非典型ABO





	1. 仇恨的病人

**Author's Note:**

> 白月光有，慎  
> 3C爱抽烟梗  
> 3C人参赢家我全都要梗【】

什琴斯尼点的酒还没上，就听见旅店乱乱哄哄的，几名大汉抬着一个瘦弱的伤者闯了进来。“都让让！这年轻人快不行了！”  
擦桌子的小伙计大惊失色：“滚滚滚！他会传播瘟疫的！”  
“他失血过多，发发慈悲吧！”抬伤者进来的其中一人说。  
“可是……这里没有大夫啊！”  
什琴斯尼将自己的包袱往桌子下面踢了踢。包袱里是黑袍、帽子和鸟嘴面具，他不知道自己应不应该插手。  
自己只是来歇歇脚而已。  
“快！准备一间房子，先安顿一下这可怜的年轻人！”众人突然听到了老板的声音。老板是个风情万种的中年女人，脚步轻盈飞快，咚咚咚跑下楼梯，格开几名大汉看了看中间躺在地上的伤者。“啧……”她摇头：“脖子怎么流了那么多血。喂，那个高个子，你一直看着我们，你是医生吗？”  
什琴斯尼因为突然被点名而坐直了身子。帮不帮呢？他犹豫。现在答应了他们肯定要抱怨他早干嘛去了，再说有任务在身也不能暴露身份……  
“说的就是你！”老板娘隔空指着他的鼻子：“多么可爱的孩子，就快因为你的冷漠白白丧命了！”  
关我屁事？可爱就要救吗？什琴斯尼在众人指责的目光中站了起来。当他走近看到伤者的衣服上的纹章时，什琴斯尼悔不当初。刚才为什么要多看一眼，给自己惹了那么大个麻烦？

这是来自ACM的杀手。什琴斯尼一眼就认了出来。  
而自己正要作为尤文图斯新任守卫者前往都灵任职。  
真是个好机会啊！什琴斯尼突然想，干脆把这家伙绑去都灵。新任守卫者沃伊切赫·什琴斯尼刚上任就给尤文图斯立了大功，名人堂预定！  
不过这倒霉蛋的伤有些麻烦。年轻杀手流血的部位在后颈，所以在他被抬进房间时，什琴斯尼首先让他们将他脸朝下摊放在床上。  
他伸出了手但不敢碰这人后颈的伤口。可以看得出这家伙像疯了一样用匕首狠狠剜了自己一刀，那里皮开肉绽，皮肤连着鲜红的肉翘了起来，让他这个见惯了血的巫医都忍不住倒抽一口凉气。  
得缝针。他想。但是身上没带麻药，鬼知道会用到这个！  
不用麻药，这只瘦鸡能受得了？什琴斯尼把他的脸掰了过来。这人就快不行了，口鼻处一点热气都没有。  
管他妈的。什琴斯尼戴上鸟嘴面具，将袖子挽了起来。大不了，他拙劣的法术还能够迷惑感官，让这年轻人毫无痛苦地死去。

皮亚特克是被痛醒的。  
他在床上猛地挣了一下却被一只大手死死按住。“醒了？别乱动！还在消毒呢！”上方有人说。  
皮亚特克用余光看到了那只金属鸟嘴。冰凉的液体混着鲜血从他的脖子流下，他闻到了不止一种草药的味道。是医生！脖子后面的剧痛让他抓紧了床单，努力从齿间挤出一句话来：“拜托……请你把我的腺体……切掉。”  
鸟嘴面具里发出一声不可置信的叫：“什么？你疯了吗？”  
疼痛让皮亚特克的脑中愈发清醒。没错，我宁可疯了也不想被欲望左右。  
身为Omega是皮亚特克死都不想面对的问题。他从波兰的一个小村子独自意大利闯荡，深知生活的不易。为了做一名专业的暗杀者，他曾经找到一名巫医，请求将他的腺体永久切除。  
一段时间后他才意识到自己被骗了。那手艺不精的赤脚医生并没有为他摘除干净，随之而来的副作用反而更是令他生不如死。发情并不会消失，每次还伴随着旧伤让人想要发疯的疼痛。每次出任务，他还是不得不携带抑制剂，与其他Omega并无不同。  
如果遇到意外情况，那么皮亚特克就会因荷尔蒙和疼痛而失去理智。  
比如说他的抑制剂被博努奇那叛徒夺走，比如他刚好迎来一次意料之外的发情。  
他被博努奇那混蛋用吸血藤绑在了树上，在这昏暗的森林里，叫天不应叫地不灵。他低头看着吸血藤在自己身上缓慢蠕动着，试图寻找裸露的皮肤，接着这恶魔植物就会紧紧贴着人的皮肉，像水蛭一样开始吸血。  
挣脱这些藤蔓花了他一天一夜的时间。四肢无力，身体里随时都像有一群蚂蚁在五脏六腑表面乱爬，而后颈的剧痛就快把他逼疯。皮亚特克坐在老树根上无声地哭了，他觉得自己真是个彻彻底底的失败者。  
有一瞬间他想结束自己的生命，但是他又不想死，准确来说，不甘这么孤独地死去。  
没有怎么思索，他抽出了匕首，摸索着扎入后颈的皮肤，试图自己切除残留的腺体。他嘴里死死咬着皮质刀鞘不让自己叫出来。  
疼痛超过了临界值就不太能感觉得到了。皮亚特克只觉得后背的衣服越来越湿，双手也湿滑得连刀子都要抓不稳了。他感觉到心跳陡然变快接着逐渐放缓，身体开始变得轻盈，双眼所见也变得越发灰暗。  
谁能帮帮我？他在昏迷前想着。

“不，我的朋友，抱歉我做不到。”什琴斯尼一边说着一边用棉布吸干皮亚特克伤口处多余的消毒剂和血水。  
“……为什么？！”  
“考虑到你听不懂专业的东西，我简单点给你解释。”什琴斯尼穿好了针：“腺体不是他妈的一整块肉，而是遍布你全身的一种管道。你要是想彻底摆脱这玩意儿，那我干脆让你重新投胎好了。然而我是个医生不是你的同行。别动，我要开始给你缝针了。我这没有麻药，所以你得忍一忍，我的朋友。”  
感觉到身后逐渐逼近的压力，皮亚特克握紧了双拳。“谁他妈是你……啊！！！”  
惨叫声响彻整个旅店。  
“噫，叫得真好听，再叫大声点，如果这会缓解你的疼痛。”什琴斯尼知道自己是个禽兽，听到这叫声他忍不住勾起了嘴角。他看着尖细的针头带着黑色丝线穿过年轻人白皙的皮肉，扎出鲜红的新血，而他的身体剧烈抖动着。  
“哎呀头不要动。”  
“我……我……啊！！”针线牵扯了一小片皮肤，接着又是一声惨叫。  
什琴斯尼不怕他叫，就是怕他乱动。“我跟你说别乱动，针可不长眼睛！我要叫几个人过来按住你吗？”  
“不要……”如果被多人围观自己这幅样子，皮亚特克宁可去死。  
嗓子已经哑了。皮亚特克感觉头昏脑涨，意识模糊的时候，他用波兰语呼唤着自己的母亲，那个撒手人寰让自己成为孤儿的女人。  
什琴斯尼的手顿住了。“等等……”他有些不可置信：“你是波兰人？”  
皮亚特克没有回答什琴斯尼，因为他再次陷入昏迷。

皮亚特克醒来的时候，看到室内晃动着蜡烛的光。  
长时间趴着让他胸闷，他试图撑起上身坐起来，但感觉身上使不出一点力气，而且还莫名的燥热。  
“别乱动。”还是那句话，皮亚特克都听烦了：“我带的针线不多，全交代在你身上了。要是线崩了，后果自负啊。”  
“……我想转个方向。”皮亚特克闷闷地说。现在他像一条等着上烤架的死羊一样趴在床上，左脸贴着床板动弹不得，从头到脚都是僵硬的。而那混蛋又说不能乱动。  
背后什琴斯尼“啧”了一声，走过来，巫医暖和的大手捧着他的脑袋，慢慢地把他的脖子转了个方向。  
什琴斯尼看到皮亚特克一脸红色的压痕就噗嗤一声笑了。  
皮亚特克无话可说只能瞪了他一眼。  
互相瞪了半天，皮亚特克问：“我多久能好？”  
“这个呀……”什琴斯尼擦了一根火柴点燃手中的卷烟：“取决于我想让你多久好。”  
皮亚特克暗暗用波兰语骂了一句脏话。  
“你问了个问题，现在轮到我问了。”什琴斯尼卷起袖子露出护腕上尤文图斯的标志：“小朋友一个人出来乱跑，目标是谁啊？”  
皮亚特克看到那标志眼睛都要飞出刀子了，为了平复骂人的想法他深吸一口气：“这是我们米兰的事，我没有告诉你的义务。”  
“嗯……”什琴斯尼煞有介事地点点头：“你说的也对。大不了我把你绑到那个吉普赛女人那，她的那颗玻璃球好像能看到你最早三天前的记忆。不过么你晕了一天，从这里到她那里又要一两天，再说我也对你们暗杀者的目标也没兴趣……”什琴斯尼故意这么唠叨不停，想让皮亚特克尽可能的烦躁：“所以我决定了！那个……你叫什么来着？”  
“克里斯托弗。”皮亚特克搞不懂这人到底想干什么。  
“克里斯托弗，鉴于我们俩是死敌而我不计前嫌救了你一命，我宣布，你成为我的人质了。”  
皮亚特克捏紧拳头：“你是不知道刀子长什么样？”  
“我看不出你杀了我有什么好处。”那混蛋一口一口吐着烟圈说：“虽说你们米兰不是没对尤文的守卫者下过手，但布冯是个战士而我是个医生啊！更何况，我正在研制新的抑制方法，说不定以后你们不用天天带着几瓶药水出任务了。你如果杀了我，全世界的Omega都会把你视作公敌。”  
“你想拿我做实验？”皮亚特克刚说出口就感觉不寒而栗。  
“诶，老家的人就是好，一说就懂。”什琴斯尼想把自己的烟给他抽，年轻杀手紧紧抿着嘴巴，巫医只好自己抽完了烟：“亲爱的，我会对你很温柔的。”他故意温柔地说着，像极了一个Alpha中的人渣败类。


	2. 荒淫的歌谣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇会比较慢热。后面会有荤的，我保证【。】

什琴斯尼只不情不愿地出了一间房费——他说原本就没想过在这里过夜，但因为他的实验对象还没康复，所以只能勉为其难在这里住一晚。于是，现在变成了他皮亚特克寄人篱下，身上还挂着彩。  
什琴斯尼简单洗漱了一下，又用沾着水的纱布擦拭皮亚特克的后颈。  
皮亚特克咬着牙：“别碰我……”  
“啧，伤得不轻废话不少。乖乖躺着，哦不，趴着。医生让你做啥你就做啥，哪那么多话。”  
皮亚特克从没见过废话那么多还说别人废话多的人，他烦得闭上了眼睛。  
什琴斯尼的手倒是很轻，湿凉粗糙的棉布并不像猫兽那满是倒刺的舌头一样刮得人生疼，倒是缓解了一些伤口的疼痛。皮亚特克从记事起就没被人这么照顾过，他闭着双眼，感觉有一丝放心的倦意。  
上头又开始了：“擦干净，你的伤才好得快。西边的巫医将洗澡描述成邪教仪式，简直大错特错！把自己清理干净有什么错呢，反而瘟疫全都藏在他们不洗澡的肮脏皮垢里……”  
皮亚特克在医生念经一样的喋喋不休中睡得更沉了。然后不知道过了多久，蜡烛灯已被吹灭，房间全部暗了下来，背后躺下一个人。  
与其说是人，不如说是巨大的人形热源。人形热源伸出一只手臂搁在皮亚特克的肩上。皮亚特克醒了几分，不安地扭动。  
“……委屈一下挤一挤，这屋里就一张床。”  
“不……”皮亚特克惺忪模糊地抗议。  
“我的手没地方放，哎呀，我又不会对你做什么。接着睡吧。”  
皮亚特克想翻个身，牵动后颈的伤，呻吟了一声。  
什琴斯尼坐起来帮他翻了个身。这下年轻杀手正好和自己脸对脸，毫无防备低头睡着了。什琴斯尼忍不住凑上去闻了闻，除了药水外，隐约有一丝难以描述的香气。  
花香？一个杀手身上有花香那也太要命了，对他们Alpha而言。Omega发情红的是脸蛋和眼眶，而他们Alpha发起情来变红的就是另一个地方。只要闻到这样的香味，这些白痴个个都会变成发狂的野蜂，提着自己胯下的指挥棒就冲过去了。只不过，他们以为等待他们的会是一朵流淌着蜜汁的鲜花，没想到是一株捕蝇草。  
还是他好。什琴斯尼想。他没有一点味道。  
莱万多夫斯基是什琴斯尼暗恋的第一个也是唯一的人。暗恋，意味着不可触碰，没有机会，一辈子的遐想。  
人人都知道莱万在德国北方贵族宴会上惊艳的五杀，却少有人知道早在他刚出道时便以一己之力破了卡斯蒂利亚四人阵并干掉了阵中所有四个目标。[1]什琴斯尼闭上眼，自己便穿着黑色斗篷，手握死神镰刀，站在阵外，默默看着莱万如同他的外号血蝙蝠一样，腾空而起，飞转着，指尖飞出刀片割破了四个人的脖子。四名卡斯蒂利亚精锐魔法师在莱万眼中并不比襁褓中的婴儿更有防御力。他们的血涌出仿佛被敲破的红酒桶。血腥味引起密林中遍布的吸血藤开始骚动，藤蔓如同盲蛇一样探过来，但莱万扭动身体避开了它们。然后莱万眨了眨他的绿眼睛，端着一杯不知道是酒还是血的鲜红液体，歪着脑袋问什琴斯尼，要喝一口吗？  
我要你喝，我再将你饮下。  
莱万仰头一饮而尽。什琴斯尼丢弃死镰，吻住了比他年长一些的杀手。红色液体从血蝙蝠的嘴角蜿蜒淌下，什琴斯尼便顺着那液迹从他的下巴舔到脖子，再一路往下。有衣服遮挡的地方，便将其破开。在原始森林中，来自残酷人间的杀手怀有人类骨子里对赤身裸体的怯懦，什琴斯尼便用自己的黑色斗篷罩住他。在这片狭小空间中，他对他做什么都行，做什么都愿意——大概吧。  
梦里真好，梦里什么都有。什琴斯尼浑身猛地通过一道强烈电流，按捺着想要大吼的冲动射了出来，弄得满手都是。  
他立刻慌张地看身旁的皮亚特克。年轻人熟睡着，那微微蜷缩的姿势都没变过。什琴斯尼的心跳开始平复了。  
摘除一些腺体也好。他想。这样味道不会过于泛滥。有时候Alpha控制不住自己，真的，不能怪这些脑子长在老二上的Alpha啊！  
他起身把自己擦干净，又小心翼翼在皮亚特克身旁躺下。然而闭上眼，他又开始想那个人了。如果我也像他一样是个Beta该多好，游戏人间，不会被过多欲望左右。如果他是Omega，身上会是什么味道？如果我能标记他，他是不是就不会走？不要再想他了，他的踪迹消失于巴伐利亚黑森林中，不会再回来了。

皮亚特克不得不承认这个觉睡得及其舒服。  
疼痛好了大半，连带着脑袋都清醒了不少。又渴又饿。巫医不知道在哪里。  
皮亚特克从床上爬起来。如果状态好，他下一秒就翻出窗子逃走了。  
但他只是看了看窗外，认命了，放轻脚步溜出客房。  
整个酒馆人声鼎沸。  
他看到人们排着队等着什么，勉强能听出几个人高呼愿荷鲁斯[2]保佑神医。然后他看到了，什琴斯尼，穿着人模狗样的巫医行装，大咧咧地坐在酒馆里头，一个接一个地接受人们的垂询。  
每个人过来都要往他旁边的桌上放五枚弗罗林[3]，问着，孩子的热病怎么治，和伴侣的发情期对不上怎么办，甚至有人问有什么简短有效的催情办法。  
来问讯的人实在太多，桌上逐渐堆满了钱币。那家伙没戴鸟嘴面具，人人都能看到那张得意欠揍的脸。  
妈的！皮亚特克暗骂。  
他低着头下楼，不想让任何人认出他。默默挨着角落一张桌子坐下，招来了伙计，他实在想吃点东西。  
“不能吃牛肉，不能喝酒！”  
他听到什琴斯尼突然气如洪钟地用波兰话喊了一声，自己隔着人群都能听得一清二楚。皮亚特克楞了一下。好吧，他想。谁他妈叫这人是医生？

皮亚特克在外面转悠了一个下午。这酒馆四周都是树和不知道通向何方的羊肠小道。人来人往，有打尖的行商，也有精疲力尽的猎人。而那巫医似乎想成为这酒馆的长期顾客。  
走不走？走不走？皮亚特克百无聊赖地掰下树枝削成小箭，为自己的微型弩补充弹药。  
如果他的大脑中有一千个小人，那么其中九百九十九个都不相信什琴斯尼拥有能永久阻断发情的办法，但唯一一个相信的小人，拖住了皮亚特克想要一走了之的念头。  
天黑了，酒馆亮起烛光，透过窗户是南瓜的橙色，嘈杂声一点都没减少。  
皮亚特克感觉自己已经做好了足够用三个月的木箭。他往酒馆走去，一进门就被烤肉的香气和呜哩哇啦的弹唱声包围。几个人围观者两名大汉坐在壁炉旁打牌，更多人围在一起唱着粗俗的乡野民谣。  
抑扬顿挫拉着手风琴为他们伴奏的，赫然是那不务正业的巫医。  
“她卷发上那朵玫瑰啊，让你不禁驻足凝视。在她脸蛋印下一个吻啊，在那紫罗兰月色下。”  
“为勇士和旧日举杯啊，为小偷和乞丐敬酒。我们生活在梦幻的森林，在那紫罗兰月色下。”[4]  
“为勇士和旧日举杯啊，让我们欢爱彻夜……”皮亚特克听不下去了。他的生活从来只有寂静和鲜血而与淫词艳曲无缘。而当他瞟到一个跳舞的白净少年转了一个圈后顺势靠在什琴斯尼怀中，两人的嘴巴自然而然贴在一起时，皮亚特克捏紧了手中的连环弩，死死瞪着什琴斯尼高大的背影，恨不得一口一口把这人当场咬死。

什琴斯尼伸了个懒腰，一步三晃进了屋。今天实在玩得尽兴，他还不想那么快散场。  
然而刚推开门，他就看到小杀手的弓弩对着自己。他还没来得及说什么，就听见砰砰砰一阵乱响，像兽爪一样锋利的木箭朝自己的脑袋飞窜过来。  
“唔啊啊啊啊！！！”什琴斯尼惊叫。定睛一看，小箭全钉在自己脑袋旁边的墙上，再回头看，小杀手一脸铁青，心情不能用“好”来形容。  
“你他妈的……发情期情绪不稳定，可以理解，可以理解。”什琴斯尼说着，自己还感觉惊魂未定。  
“我们什么时候走？”皮亚特克冷冷地说。  
“今天赚的钱都用来陪他们玩了，我明天……唉唉唉别拿这个对着我了。明天一早，我们明天一早就走！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]取材于莱万多特时期面对皇马的大四喜。（我好像记得马德里是属于卡斯蒂利亚王国？懒得考证了（。）  
> [2]古埃及守护神之一，鹰头，那个著名的鹰眼标志就是出自于它。虽说网上查到这位是王权之神，但去埃及旅游时本地导游说它也是医生之神。现代处方笺上字母R即是鹰眼变形。  
> [3]文艺复兴时期呆梨地区货币。（刺客信条教你学历史系列=v=）  
> [4]取自歌曲《Under a violet moon》，后面那句是我瞎编的。https://music.163.com/#/song?id=4261576  
> 推一下这个中古歌单，收藏好几年了至今还经常听，每一首都很好听。  
> https://music.163.com/#/my/m/music/playlist?id=6185746


	3. 迷惑的双眼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 交换play警告  
> 伪！丝豆腐  
> 伪！马13  
> 不要在意你看到的一切  
> 对狼人的了解仅限于狼人杀，过

什琴斯尼非常确认是发情期反应让这小杀手情绪不稳定，就像女孩子的生理期一样。  
原本还挺好的。他们骑在马上，他们两个， 骑在同一匹马上，相安无事。  
除了吃喝玩乐，什琴斯尼在平日的衣食住行上是个一毛不拔的人。这习惯来自于他同样抠门的父亲。老什琴斯尼是华沙的名医，尤其善于处理Omega难产的问题。然而在什琴斯尼家，老子积累的财富从来跟儿子没有什么关系。什琴斯尼经常想，要不是自己也有一双妙手，外加一张能迷倒众生的脸，自己怕是刚被父亲扔到亚平宁就饿死了。  
所以说，能买一匹马就解决的事，他绝不会买两匹。如果马房里还有一只又老又残但更便宜的短腿驴，从价格方面考虑，什琴斯尼会选短腿驴。  
而现在坐前头软软贴着他的皮亚特克，有些麻烦。  
年轻杀手发着低烧，后背贴着什琴斯尼的前胸，传来的热度让他都要冒汗了。刚才皮亚特克还能抱怨什琴斯尼手艺不精，现在更是懒懒的不想说话。什琴斯尼很满意他脖子后面弯弯的伤口，看得出缝合的人是个手艺精湛的医生，收线干净，周围只有伤口愈合时微微的红肿。像个古怪而艳丽的刺青。自信满满的医生怎么会承认自己手艺不精呢？  
“抱抱我……”声音模糊得立刻被风吹散。  
“什么？”什琴斯尼以为他听错了。  
皮亚特克不再说话，而是握着什琴斯尼的手，将他的手贴在自己的心口。  
什琴斯尼首先感受到他手心不太正常的高温。  
以及那颗心脏将要冲出这具身躯的不正常暴动。  
麻烦了。医生想。这场发情并没有因为手术的刺激而中断。  
普通人把这称作热潮期。医学上的解释是促使发情的性素像瘟疫一样引起了血液的高温，让Omega迫切去寻求能够降温的办法。管他妈是因为啥，什琴斯尼将枯燥的医书从自己的脑中抛开。现在的情况是，病人又发病了，而医生没药。  
我自己也不能做他的药！这违反医者圣约！  
怀中人心脏的躁动让什琴斯尼有些紧张，任谁也顶不住心脏长时间的超负荷搏动。他开始担心了。  
“你，你的心……”什琴斯尼开始结巴。  
“它好痛！”皮亚特克的呼吸开始加快。  
“原本，可以带你试一下泳溺法……”  
“……结果呢？”皮亚特克将对方的手紧贴自己的胸口，因为心肌的疼痛，他紧紧搅着什琴斯尼的手指。  
“那需要跳入水中，你的伤还没有愈合，要是感染了怎么办？”  
“我闻到了你的味道。”皮亚特克突然说。  
他突然拽着什琴斯尼的手让医生的上半身往前靠。什琴斯尼根本没有反应过来，他的嘴就接收到两片柔软的试探。  
病中之人先用双唇碰了一下便开始尽可能索取来自巫医身上一切能治疗他的成分。Alpha的气息能暂时缓解体内的高热，亲密的触碰能略微释放心悸带来的恐慌。马儿很识趣地停下脚步，连响鼻都不打一个。什琴斯尼伸手抱住了皮亚特克——只是为了防止他因扭转身体而摔下马去。再能打的杀手也是肉长的，他想，也有两片无骨的双唇和带着温度的舌。他睁开眼睛，观察到皮亚特克整个人都沉浸在这个吻中，只是眼睑始终在不安地颤动。  
不可能，我这么理性克制的人怎么可能突然发出味道。什琴斯尼深深吸了一口气后准备推开皮亚特克，后者直接张开双臂挂在他的脖子上，亲吻黏黏腻腻的，似乎不想就这么分开。  
“不行……”什琴斯尼捂着对方的脸，手上暗暗使力阻止他的索吻。  
“是你……找不到治我的办法，又不让我走！”年轻杀手颤抖着喘息，眼睛却有怒色。  
什琴斯尼避开他的目光：“会找到的，相信我。”  
“你是故意的……你把我变成了人质！”皮亚特克环绕着什琴斯尼颈部的手突然缩紧了，他掐着巫医的脖子却使不出一点力气。  
“我确实是故意的。”什琴斯尼决定断绝他关于这方面的念想，任由皮亚特克高热的双手捏紧自己的脖子：“瞧瞧你，腺体被切了大半，欲火焚身，还不知道能不能被标记。别瞪着我了，我是不会标记你的。你知道医者圣约吗，其中一条死罪就是和病人发生关系。”  
“死罪？太好了，和我发生关系吧。”皮亚特克猛地什琴斯尼往外拉，两人一起摔下了马。  
什琴斯尼惊呼了一声，身上带着个人重重摔在地上。  
“你这神经病！”什琴斯尼骂。皮亚特克才不管他骂什么，双手还掐着他的脖子，大拇指摁在喉结上，腿迈过去，整个人跨坐在什琴斯尼腿上。  
“投胎成Omega，让你也尝尝这生不如死的感觉！”皮亚特克恶狠狠说道。  
什琴斯尼简直感觉自己要被强奸了。一毛不拔之人终于开始后悔只买了一匹马。  
皮亚特克红着眼睛将要再俯身亲下来。  
“慢！”什琴斯尼叫道：“你太累了，睡一觉，睡一觉你能好点！”能拖一时他就拖一时。  
皮亚特克皱着眉环视了一下周围的环境。盘绕着绿色蛛网的参天大树，流淌着冰蓝黏液的巨型蘑菇，苔藓、毒蛇和拳头大的尸甲虫——这哪里他妈的是睡觉的地方？  
“你想在这里睡。”皮亚特克抽出匕首抵在什琴斯尼脖子上：“把我要的给我，我会让你在此长眠。”  
“想法很好，从此世界上再也没有能帮助你的医生了。”什琴斯尼努力把喉结往里缩以避开尖冷的刀锋：“冷静一下，克里斯托弗。前面，我记得前面有个猎人小屋。睡觉还是……随你便。但好歹别在这野兽出没的地方吧。”

什琴斯尼牵着马往前走，他相信皮亚特克也再不想骑马了。  
走了一阵，果然望见前方坐落着一幢有院落的木头房子。什琴斯尼这下松了一口气，他再无所谓也不想拿自己的命开玩笑。  
“进去歇歇脚？伤者要多休息。”  
皮亚特克没说什么，往前走去，先一步打开了屋门。等什琴斯尼拴好了马，看到皮亚特克还扶着门呆呆站在那里，似乎在里面看到了什么东西。  
“里面有什么？”他问。  
接着他一句话都说不出来了。  
里面有两个人。  
两个在做爱的人。  
一屋子的淫靡骚味。  
什琴斯尼看到站着的那个有一头金发，正扶着一个屁股大开大合地运动。底下的跪趴的人低着头，能看到他深棕色的脑袋，和因快感而高高耸立的蝴蝶骨。  
“又来了一个人。”那个金色头发瞟了一眼呆在门口的两个人笑着说。  
“嗯啊……快点，亲爱的。”底下的人似乎爽得不行了，在浑身一阵痉挛后抬起头，看了看门口的什琴斯尼和皮亚特克，嘴角是一丝餍足的笑。  
什琴斯尼和他对上眼的那一瞬间仿佛被雷劈过。“莱维……莱万……”他喃喃道：“你不是……你已经……”  
底下那个正被金发男人操干的，是什琴斯尼朝思暮想的莱万多夫斯基。

皮亚特克看到的则是另一番景象。  
黑发男人用相同的姿势猛烈干着另一个黑发男人。  
他在圣西罗的名人堂里分明见过这两人。圣西罗的儿子，ACM的荣耀，他们是保罗·马尔蒂尼和亚历桑德罗·内斯塔。  
不慎撞见两名传说中的前辈做爱的场景让皮亚特克恨不得摔门而走。但是人高马大的什琴斯尼堵住了门，也一愣一愣地看着屋内的表演。这时候站着的那人抽出了自己的性器。  
什琴斯尼听见那金发的说：“我们有两名迷路的友人。”  
皮亚特克看见内斯塔被抽出后呼出了一口气，斜着歪在简陋的茅草床上，两眼似乎带着勾魂的法术：“似乎是两个想玩乐的年轻人。”  
皮亚特克接着看到马尔蒂尼一丝不挂地朝着自己走来，牵起自己的手放在嘴边吻了吻：“是个味道甜美的小Omega。”  
什琴斯尼听见莱万撑着上半身努力站了起来，也朝自己走过来：“这个小Alpha正在克制自己体内的欲火。”  
那边厢，皮亚特克已经满脸通红地被马尔蒂尼牵了进去，带到了后面的储藏室。什琴斯尼眼睁睁看着那深金头发一脸邪笑着带走了皮亚特克，感到被一条柔滑的胳膊缠绕上了。他想着，如果这是一场梦，还不如让我梦死吧。  
“莱万”刚刚发泄过的器官湿乎乎地靠了过来。他将头靠在什琴斯尼的肩上，脱下什琴斯尼的上衣，一下亲一下舔地在什琴斯尼的锁骨上留下潮湿的痕迹。被这样照顾着，什琴斯尼浑浊的双眼反而清明了一些。但是他任由“莱万”的亲吻一路向下，直到脱下自己的裤子。  
梦里他是怎么和莱万共度春宵的，他想让这“莱万”原封不动照做一遍。  
储藏室里传来东西掉下的声音，接着是皮亚特克短促地“嗯”了一声。  
什琴斯尼的手轻柔地抚弄埋在自己胯下的那颗黑头发脑袋，感受一个陌生的口腔将自己纳入，肉乎乎的舌翻动着在自己的器官顶部打旋，哪怕是突兀的尖牙也不能破坏这甜蜜的兴奋。底下用力吮吸了一下，什琴斯尼把持不住射了出来。他捧起那张脸端详，他的梦中情人绿眼迷离双唇红肿，嘴角还淌下一道浊液。什琴斯尼鬼使神差地吻了上去。  
柔软，引诱，跟真的一样。  
他将“莱万”放平在茅草床上，原本粗暴的想法在看到那张脸后还是选择了烟消云散。像个情人似的，什琴斯尼俯身吻住他，底下的人热切地将两条长腿盘在什琴斯尼的腰上。

 

什琴斯尼却不急，在底下人耳边低声问：“你到底是谁？”  
“你不认得我了吗，沃伊？”那双绿眼睛对着什琴斯尼眨了眨。  
什琴斯尼冷笑一声：“你倒是扮得真像。希望你底下这张嘴也像他那样经得住操。”说着什琴斯尼扶着自己的性器，使劲顶了进去。  
“啊！”底下发出惨叫。  
同一时刻，他听到储藏室的墙“咚”得一声，皮亚特克发出一声近乎于哭腔的呻吟。  
“管你他妈的是谁，”什琴斯尼捏着底下人的脸，胯下带着那人体内的紧致和挽留，毫不留情地抽出，再一口气整个顶入。什琴斯尼知道无论被日的是Omega，Beta甚至是个Alpha，这都是最让人受不住的方式。  
“说，你们两个想干嘛？”什琴斯尼捏住“莱万”的双手不让他动弹，把这场遭遇性的做爱变成了审问。  
“我……嗯啊……”底下的男人被顶得不知如何是好，眉头紧皱着，脑袋从一边猛然转到另一边。  
“如果，你喝下这个……”什琴斯尼抽出来，一只手还死死压着莱万的双手，另一只手从身上被解开的腰带中抽出一枚小瓶子，在“莱万”眼前晃了晃：“你会变成狼人吗，莱维？”  
“莱万”瞪大了眼睛，银白色的药水吓走了他脸上的潮红，他的瞳孔立刻收缩成纺锥形。  
另一边，储藏室传来一声狼的哀嚎，一只高大的身影，狼头人身，浑身覆盖乱糟糟的黑色毛皮，肩上插着一把匕首，踉踉跄跄逃了出来，一步一个血脚印。  
皮亚特克也走了出来。赤裸的上身赫然三道血淋淋的爪痕，从左边锁骨直到胸口。  
什琴斯尼和床上的“莱万”都愣住了，皮亚特克的伤口流着血，但他仿佛感觉不到似的，面无表情伸出手：“那瓶药水，给我。”  
接过药水后，皮亚特克看着面前因失血过多而跪在地上的狼人，眯了眯眼：“无论如何还是谢谢你，缓解了我的病痛。”  
他拔开瓶塞，一手掰开狼人的嘴，把银色药水灌进它锋利的牙齿间隙。  
狼人最后发出一声哀鸣，口吐血沫倒毙。  
床的方向传来一声长嚎，两人转过头，只见床上的莱万，或者内斯塔，或者说是死去狼人的另一个同伙，体型陡然暴涨，头上伸出三角形的耳朵，身上生出黑色毛发，直到变成一只同样黑色，但左眼一圈银色毛发的狼人。  
狼人伸出爪子朝两人扑过来，什琴斯尼把皮亚特克放在身后，本能地举起手格挡。狼人一爪子挠过去，带走什琴斯尼小臂上三道血肉和一片皮肤。  
“操！”他痛得大骂。  
皮亚特克要冲出来但被什琴斯尼挡住：“他只是报复……嘶！”  
银眼狼人看了看地上的尸体，纺椎形的眼珠狠狠瞪了一眼面色惨白的两人，破开窗户逃走了。  
“我想换个地方过夜。”沉默了一会后，皮亚特克说。  
什琴斯尼坚持不住倒下了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 昨天考虑了很久邀请哪两位小朋友友情客串  
> 其实想过撞豆腐的，但是实在是不想拉亲儿大壮的黄瓜  
> 于是就变成这样古怪的形式  
> 我对不起他们【x】  
> 我写了什么我不知道！


	4. 异端的审判

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 浸猪笼了！（不是

医生见惯了伤口和鲜血不代表愿意这些玩意出现在自己身上。  
看到什琴斯尼的脸越来越没有血色，眼眶逐渐变黑，皮亚特克不担心是不可能的。忍着胸口的抓伤，他扶着什琴斯尼瘫坐在床上。这巫医有点上气不接下气，但手和嘴巴还是不停，指挥皮亚特克去行囊里找药治疗自己胸口的伤。  
“那你呢？”皮亚特克十分肯定他手握着行囊里唯一一瓶愈合药，他看着暗自忍受剧痛的巫医，皱着眉问。  
“你先把我衣服撕开看看伤口……哎呀我操嘶嘶嘶轻点轻点……”  
同是见惯了血，皮亚特克冷静异常，看了看那片血肉模糊的皮肤，他问：“需要缝针吗？”  
“你会缝？”  
皮亚特克摇摇头。  
什琴斯尼苦笑：“再说，线都被你用完了。”  
皮亚特克想了想说道：“我拆下来给你用。”  
什琴斯尼好想笑，但是笑不出来。也罢，这可是一个想不开就挖自己脖子的主，什琴斯尼真羡慕他们杀手考虑问题永远如此简单粗暴。  
皮亚特克照什琴斯尼说的，去外头找了两片龟背竹叶和一些菟丝子，采集了一堆生长在幽暗水塘附近的紫色苔藓。  
将要把磨碎的苔藓撒在伤口的时候，什琴斯尼缩了缩手。  
皮亚特克不耐烦地啧了一声：“别动。”  
“这玩意放上去好痛的！”什琴斯尼哀嚎。  
皮亚特克看了他一眼：“那就忍着。”  
他紧紧拉着什琴斯尼的手，在把紫色的药粉往伤口上倒时，什琴斯尼虽然没叫出来，但是疼得以头撞墙，手把皮亚特克的手捏得生疼。  
“不知道……啊……这个跟你缝针哪个痛？”什琴斯尼缓了一口气看着皮亚特克，脸上竟还能扯出一个无比难看的笑。  
“你一共给我缝了十三针。”皮亚特克淡淡说，手上用干净的龟背竹叶裹住什琴斯尼手臂上的伤。  
“你，你还数了？”  
“你给我缝针，我给你上药。在疗伤这件事情上，我们算是扯平了。”皮亚特克抿着嘴低头，将菟丝子绑在什琴斯尼冒着冷汗的手臂上以固定两片覆盖伤口的叶子。在说到“扯平”这事时，什琴斯尼也不知道是不是自己剧痛产生了幻觉，他总觉得皮亚特克轻轻地笑了一下。  
让人难以解释的一天过去了，天色已黑。  
什琴斯尼侧躺在床上，面色铁青；皮亚特克躺在他面前，气色也不怎么好。两个人大眼瞪小眼，一时也说不出什么话来。  
哪怕那只狼人尸体还横在旁边，谁都没有力气拖出去，两人都绝口不提关于狼人的事情。  
什琴斯尼想着：他冷静下来了，没有白天那么饥渴，简直要把我生吃了。要不是因为圣约我还真不反对他这样……  
皮亚特克想着：狼人的迷惑术太高超了。我看到的是内斯塔，那么他看到的并且上过的那只，是谁呢？  
什琴斯尼想着：他真能忍痛。我为啥对他那么好他可是来自那罪恶的红与黑啊……来自马孔多的水蛭提取液[1]，他明天就能愈合了。腹部用Y型针腿部一字针其余部位用X型针我给他的后脑勺缝了好几个小叉叉。他的口音像是西边那块的，我是华沙人，哈哈我是高贵的华沙人。好痛啊他不会找错药了吧，狗日的，痛死老子了。他为什么一直盯着我？我不会问你和那狼人做了什么，我不会。  
什琴斯尼伸出了手。  
没有受伤的手还保存着一丝微弱的力气。也不知哪位神灵突然赐予了他胆子，他伸出手指在皮亚特克胸口爪伤的间隙轻轻划过。年轻人的皮肤柔滑而紧致。什琴斯尼的指尖从他的锁骨出发，微微突起的左胸，坚硬的凹下去的胸骨，直到挂了三道血痕的右胸。他胸口的颗粒很小，微微的褐色带着一点红。什琴斯尼在即将碰到那一点时提起了手。  
皮亚特克的呼吸在他拿开手后暂停了一下。他睁开眼，看到巫医的双眼有些彷徨无措，像是做了坏事被发现的孩子。  
皮亚特克抓住了什琴斯尼的手，将那紧握的拳轻轻抚开，接着往自己的胸口贴去。  
什琴斯尼的手僵住了：“你……你的伤还没好。”  
皮亚特克轻声道：“没事。”  
医生摇了摇头：“我不想你感染。”  
于是皮亚特克将什琴斯尼的手贴在自己的脸颊上。  
什琴斯尼不太明白皮亚特克是个什么意思，他也不想去问。  
熬过这个疼痛的夜，明天或许能好些吧。

他们在这里过了五天原始猎人的生活。  
两人本来想把狼人拖出去埋了，但是这玩意没人拖得动，更别说两个身上挂彩的伤号。就连皮亚特克想把那只匕首拔出来都没有办法，狼人尸体不仅沉重而且坚硬，匕首如同扎进了铁木一样纹丝不动。  
什琴斯尼搓着下巴苦思冥想了一阵：“要不我们把他烤来吃了，这么大一只能吃好久吧。”  
皮亚特克瞪了他一眼：“要吃你吃。”  
什琴斯尼挂着伤臂晃出了小屋。  
森林中有的是昼伏夜出的危险生物，树上的蛛丝却例外。在这月圆之夜，树梢上遍布的绿色蛛丝像蒸发了一样消失了。月光把跟在他身后走出小屋的皮亚特克照得银白，远远的是此起彼伏的狼嚎。  
那些嚎叫的狼中有一只银眼狼人吗？什琴斯尼心想，眼睛却不自主地看向了皮亚特克。  
聪明的巫医有办法了。  
他将小屋的门窗大大敞开，让月光射入屋内，正好笼罩在狼人的尸体上。  
“希望传说中月光对狼人的魔法是真的。”什琴斯尼盯着那具毛发失去光泽的大型尸体说。  
“可是他已经死了。”  
“那岂不是正好。活着的时候，他们天天对着月亮叫，一定特别想飞过去。现在他死了，月亮顺便把他带走，也满足他生前的心愿。”  
皮亚特克一时没搞明白什琴斯尼这句话的逻辑。但是当他看到狼人尸体上的毛发在月光中耸立起来时，他愣住了，退后了一步。  
狼人后颈的黑毛重新变得柔软富有光泽，接着是两只狼耳朵动了动。他全身的肌肉苏醒了，翻动了一下身体，爪子抓着地面，他想站起来。  
在两人目瞪口呆的注视下，狼人尸体真的朝着月光投射过来的方向，慢慢站了起来。  
“没……没事，别怕，他还是死的。”什琴斯尼说着，自己却紧紧抓住了皮亚特克的手。  
狼人睁开眼睑，灰白混沌的眼证明他还是一具尸体。月光如同无形的丝线牵引着大型人偶走出小屋，两人在后面慢慢跟着。在小小的院落中，狼人全身暴露在月光下，他抬起双爪，嗓子里发出拉风箱一样嘶哑嚎叫。  
皮亚特克呆呆看着这狼人最后被月光分解，全身化成银色的光斑。  
冒着有可能被灼伤的危险，他走上前去伸出手想触碰这些光，什琴斯尼原本想制止他但是没有说出口。  
光斑仿佛另一个世界的投影，手触碰时毫无感觉。在皮亚特克周围的光点逐渐消失时，也许是心理作用，什琴斯尼感觉远方的狼嚎无比悲伤。  
两人都陷入莫名的情绪中，并没有在意不远处的树林中有疑似野兽经过的动静。

“我步至草原，那人已等了我多时。他接受了我，我是那最幸福的人儿啊。”  
“他吻我千万次，我的唇红如烈火。若是有人撞见我们，那可多令人羞涩啊。”[2]  
皮亚特克听不懂什琴斯尼是用什么语言唱的，他只觉得音调轻灵，还有些好听，于是就放任这人一直唱下去。  
什琴斯尼还摘了一片叶子放在嘴边吹，唱一段吹一段。反正看上去皮亚特克听不懂他在唱啥，他也就放任自己将这毫无廉耻的歌唱下去。  
“就在这里吧。有山有水有蘑菇，真是个医生的好地方。”  
皮亚特克一脸疑问下了马。爱惜你的脑子，别试图理解这巫医的每一句话，他想。刚下马还没站稳，他就看到什琴斯尼捧着一把紫红相间色泽艳丽的蘑菇，对着他单膝跪下了。  
“若你相邀，我定欣然赴约[3]。罂粟丛中的佳人，吾心尖之爱啊。”什琴斯尼捧着蘑菇嬉皮笑脸地对皮亚特克唱歌，直到后者脸都黑了，他才站起来：“不闹了不闹了，来，选一个你最喜欢的蘑菇吃下去。”  
皮亚特克盯着这蘑菇不属于食物的颜色，皱着眉：“这他妈能吃？”  
“这是迷幻蘑菇，有麻醉的作用，他们西欧佬天天把这个当饭吃。”什琴斯尼一本正经说：“你肯定不想在拆线的时候再体验一次那样的痛了。”  
“这是实验的一部分？”皮亚特克掰下一只小一点的蘑菇问。  
“都过了这么多天了，你应该相信我。”什琴斯尼笑了笑：“我是尤文图斯未来的守卫者，我用整个尤文图斯的安全来换取你的信任，你会给我吗，克里斯托弗？”说着他从皮亚特克手中轻轻取过蘑菇，再喂到他嘴边。  
皮亚特克直直盯着什琴斯尼，什琴斯尼也含笑看着他，看着他脑袋微微前倾，张口将那蘑菇吞下。  
什琴斯尼笑了，接着也掰下一只蘑菇吃下去。皮亚特克有些疑惑地看着他。  
“我的手还在痛。”什琴斯尼说：“一个手不稳的医生是没有任何价值的。”

过了这些天后，皮亚特克后颈的头发有些长了。什琴斯尼还记得当时给他缝针时，他后脑勺短短的头发刺得他的手痒痒的，现在这些金色发梢像挂错了地方的刷子，扫过什琴斯尼的指尖时还是会痒痒的。  
用尖嘴剪挑开线头，再用细钳将线从肉里抽出。什琴斯尼憋着气，抽出一根线才敢呼吸一次。暗杀者倒是闭眼静坐着，安静得像个正在冥想的圣人。线头抽出时，难免会有细小的血珠从针眼里冒出来。这些伤疤和针眼底下埋着他残缺的腺体，什琴斯尼满脑子想着。他不想让任何人咬上去，要是哪个Alpha用他肮脏的牙齿重新撕开他颈部的伤……  
接着什琴斯尼注意到周围的异样。  
晴朗的天气突然白雾弥漫，十来个身披斗篷的人影从雾中走出。  
“是他们！是他们！”什琴斯尼听到毒蛇般的声音从十几个斗篷下一起发出。  
“他们与狼人交媾！”斗篷们像念着歌谣一样从四面八方聚集。  
“并用妖术分解狼尸！”他们摇晃着法杖，念一句，往前挪动一步。  
“他喂他吃下恶魔的孢子！”包围圈逐渐缩小。  
“他还用针线穿刺他的灵魂！”其中一个斗篷的声音特别尖细。  
“去你的！你们懂不懂医学！”什琴斯尼喊。  
“还有他，双手沾满敌人的鲜血！”  
皮亚特克睁开眼冷冷看着他们。  
“残缺不全的Omega，他用金钱交易灵魂！”  
“巫医！暗杀者！”尖嗓子叫道。  
“异教徒！异教徒！”全部斗篷齐声喝道。  
“妈的……”皮亚特克低声道：“我们碰到黑火巫师了。”  
“黑火巫师是他妈的什么鬼？”什琴斯尼暗骂着问。  
“你这巫医竟然不知道？”  
“啧……我只会催眠，我们什琴斯尼家研究的是科学有效的医术，我才不信那些魔法！打着巫医的幌子是为了好混……”  
“他们的眼睛像两团火但是却没有脸……实际上那斗篷里面是空的，他们为了巫术献祭了自己的身体，只以一团意识行走。这帮家伙怕是被驱逐出祭坛的流浪者，现在像狼群一样狩猎。”  
“要是……我们被抓住怎么办？”什琴斯尼有些心慌地问。  
“我们已经被抓住了。”皮亚特克说：“他们不会直接吃了我们，他们也没有嘴巴。”  
“难道……要把我们圈养起来？或者献祭给什么玩意？”什琴斯尼苦笑。  
皮亚特克叹一口气：“我只知道，我们死了后，他们会吃掉我们的灵魂。这才是他们的食物。”  
接着两人听见这群斗篷们齐声说：“德罗西，佩佩，拉什福德，卡瓦尼，特里皮尔，皮什切克，德里赫特，巴斯克斯，恩东贝莱，苏亚雷斯，范戴克，胡梅尔斯，莫拉塔，本塔莱布，贝席尔瓦……赐汝异教徒，淹溺之刑！”[4]

他们被斗篷们用附着法力的蛇皮捆住双手，往湖畔走去。  
“嗨兄弟们，我应该介绍你们给维京海盗们认识认识。你们还不如海盗呢，海盗让人走跳板也不会编出那么多冠冕堂皇的废话啊！……唉，我只是从罗马出发去都灵而已，没想到，还没上任就要进名人堂了。”什琴斯尼仰天叹气。  
皮亚特克看了看他竟笑了笑：“在我们米兰，名人堂里都是与敌人战斗至死的勇士。意外死亡是不会进去的。”  
皮亚特克难得会笑，什琴斯尼都看呆了：“那就只有水怪会记得我们了。它们会说，今天的午饭怎么有股毒蘑菇味。”  
两个人都笑了起来。  
“嘿，大巫师们，咱们商量一下，如果你们能听得懂人话。”什琴斯尼用眼神示意了一下他们被限制的双手：“把这玩意拆了吧，反正我们又逃不走。死也让我们死的潇洒一些嘛。”  
斗篷们毫无反应，接着把两个人往湖中心推。  
“果然听不懂人话。”什琴斯尼骂道：“我宁可死了也不要变成他们这样。”  
水已经淹没到胸口了，什琴斯尼在水中轻轻踩了一下皮亚特克的脚：“泳溺法。一直想带你试一下，没想到这帮怨灵比我们还着急。”  
水将要漫过眼睛时，皮亚特克给了什琴斯尼一个眼神。

等到两脚踩空并且全然不能呼吸时，什琴斯尼的心跳骤然加速。  
他睁开眼，只见皮亚特克的深金色头发在水中摇摆着。年轻的暗杀者紧紧抿着嘴与他对视。  
什琴斯尼没有办法问他刚才那个眼神是什么意思。  
皮亚特克突然整个身体弓起来，头向自己的腰间探去。等他再次抬起头来，他的嘴里已经叼了一把匕首。  
……服了他了！什琴斯尼想。皮亚特克紧紧咬着刀柄，先割断自己手上的蛇皮，再拉过什琴斯尼的双手给他松了绑。  
水面还有雾气笼罩，谁都没有钻出水面，只是静静看着对方。  
什琴斯尼一把将皮亚特克拉过来，拥抱并且吻住他。  
皮亚特克收紧了双手回应这个吻。  
水下压迫而安静。成串的气泡从两人的口鼻处逸出，但是似乎谁都没有换口气的打算。  
什琴斯尼轻轻按了按皮亚特克后颈的腺体，示意他，现在正在进行泳溺疗法。  
他还没来得及告诉对方，这种比较冒险的治疗需要一次濒临死亡的溺水。  
原本，什琴斯尼可以站在岸上观察皮亚特克在水中的适应情况，一旦皮亚特克不行了，他会立刻将他拉到岸上。  
现在呢，陪他一起溺死吧。这是命运的安排。  
在感受到冰凉的湖水倒灌进气管时，什琴斯尼看着怀中已经失去知觉，双唇微张的皮亚特克。内心从来没有那么宁静过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]梗来自《百年孤独》，马孔多下了四年十一个月的雨，水蛭泛滥。水蛭的治疗功能是我瞎编的。  
> [2]选自仙气脱俗小黄歌《Under Der Linden》https://music.163.com/#/song?id=3820230  
> [3]选自Lana Del Rey《Old Money》”If you’d send for me, you know I’ll come. And if you’d call for me, you know I’ll run.”  
> [4]欧冠16强除了尤文外每队选了个非门将，不要问我为啥选他们哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！跟球员本人无任何关系。  
> 大概说一下的话：  
> 罗马：认识没几个，扎尼奥洛还是个孩子，不奶新秀，于是选择大胡子德罗西。  
> 波尔图：认识的就只有卡西和佩佩，不选门将，于是了圣僧【。】  
> 拉师傅像神棍名字，不选波霸因为他是尤文旧将。卡大佐的头发挺适合当巫师的。  
> 特里皮尔：世界级乌龙没有魔法我是不信的【你】  
> 同是尤文旧将为啥选了邋遢，因为他进尤文的球被吹掉了23333333  
> 其他的都是XJB选的。像沙尔克，里昂你觉得我认识其中哪怕一个人吗【。】  
> 感谢虎扑的球队阵容信息。  
> 马竞是冠军。
> 
> 游泳情节灵感来自于：意版《Skam》，《权力的游戏》淹神受洗。


	5. 狼人的回报

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伪！冰恋警告！  
> 并不知道自己在写个什么鸡儿  
> 下章完结

什琴斯尼这辈子喜欢过很多人。  
年少时他喜欢过法术学校的女老师玛丽娜。家中蔑视法术的传统令他的功课非常差，整天只是托着腮盯着马琳娜老师发呆。那时他还没有分化，懵懵懂懂的，像无数个少年一样将比自己年长又漂亮的人作为了第一个春梦对象。  
什琴斯尼这辈子最羞耻的事情是父亲比自己还先发现了他那天晚上的梦遗，并擅作主张取了他一些黏在床单上的东西拿去化验。什琴斯尼一觉醒来，先看到自己没穿裤子，胯下一片湿冷，接着意识到父亲正带着鸟嘴面具空洞地盯着自己，手握一根玻璃试管，试管里是肮脏的白色悬浊液。他只听到面具里面闷闷地说：“儿啊，你已经长大了，你已经是个成熟的Alpha了！”  
什琴斯尼光着屁股跑到外面哭了一天一夜。  
游学英吉利的时候，他和一名叫威尔希尔的同学短暂交往过。伦敦那鬼地方一年到头都见不到什么太阳。阴雨绵绵的下午，两个少年躲在图书馆里翻着古典文学试图从里面搜索出任何描写性爱的文字，哪怕只言片语也能让他们兴奋半天。接着什琴斯尼回头瞟了一眼威尔希尔悄声说：“你是个Omega，我一直知道。”  
威尔希尔丢开了书，耳朵立刻红了：“你胡说，我是……”  
“Jackie，在我面前装Beta是没用的，”什琴斯尼坏笑，露出两颗大门牙：“我可是医生的儿子啊。”  
“你……你想干嘛？”威尔希尔皱着眉装凶，语气却暴露了胆怯。  
“让我做你男朋友？”  
他的语气带了一点疑问性。什琴斯尼自认自己没有任何威胁强迫他的意思，如果威尔希尔拒绝了，那么自己也会放弃。所以威尔希尔的投怀送抱是他自愿，与什琴斯尼本人没有任何关系。  
老什琴斯尼当时把他丢出去自生自灭时曾经说过：“还记得那吉普赛神婆说你今后会是个风流坏胚。我虽然不信那操蛋玩意儿，但是以过来人的身份提醒你一句，上床随便，但是不要标记人家。我的儿，永远不要把另一个人的生命同你自己的绑在一起。”  
“知道了，风流老坏胚。”什琴斯尼在进入威尔希尔时满脑子想着父亲的话。这就是沃伊切赫从来没见过自己另一个父亲的理由。什琴斯尼家从来不会与他人产生所有权，上一辈是这样，到他这里还是一样。  
当威尔希尔躺在他身下，眼中溢出喜悦的泪，生殖腔微微张开等着什琴斯尼顶入时，什琴斯尼伏在他耳边轻声说：“白痴，不要随便让人标记你。”  
在回华沙参加父亲葬礼，远远看见莱万多夫斯基时，什琴斯尼更加明白了父亲一直以来坚守的信条。  
莱万多夫斯基已经不是当年重伤被送来治疗，差点死在父亲的手术室的瘦弱少年。  
什琴斯尼也不是那个在医书上画裸体小人，偷父亲的试剂给同学做ABO检测的顽童。  
莱万转头消失在风中时，什琴斯尼原本以为自己会迈开脚步追上去，没想到连一根脚趾都没有动。父亲的唠叨仿佛从坟墓里传了出来，干人不爱人，交精不交心，他说。

在白雾逐渐变淡时，他立刻带着皮亚特克浮了上来，但是他担心已经晚了。  
身体快要散架，但他没时间休息。他也没空管那些被撕裂漂浮在水面的斗篷。  
当什琴斯尼把皮亚特克抱上岸时，他看到自己手臂流出的血染在了怀里红黑相间的杀手服上。整个世界都是眩晕，湿漉，沉重，每喘一口气，整个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。  
已经来不及走到完全没有水的地方了。什琴斯尼将面色苍白的皮亚特克平放在潮湿的湖岸。他慌忙撕开皮亚特克的上衣，将薄荷油涂在他的胸口，用对待世仇的力道推压暗杀者的胸骨。但那胸膛已经失去了弹性，任凭什琴斯尼如何去按压，都不能让他吐出一口滞留在肺中的湖水。  
什琴斯尼试了各种办法：按着他的胸部从背后轻击，手指伸入他的喉中催吐，嘴对嘴将自己的呼吸给他。医生尽了全力，最终宣告失败。  
什琴斯尼瘫坐在皮亚特克旁边，万念俱灰。  
这不是第一个他眼看着死去的病人。  
据统计，光是在华沙，每天就有几千人在医生的照料下死去。  
据统计，光是在华沙，每天就有几百人因为医生的失误而死。  
“不不不不……醒过来，求求你醒过来……”湿漉漉地，什琴斯尼将皮亚特克紧紧抱在怀中，对着尸体念念不绝一些无意义的废话。他知道这个惯于沉默的杀手再也不会给他任何回应了。  
小的时候，经常会有老什琴斯尼的对头，通常是那一拨看不惯他行医方式的巫师，用梦魇术报复名医的儿子。中了他们的魇术会一直昏睡不醒。什琴斯尼被魇住时就会做那样的梦，自己喜欢上了一个人，却眼睁睁看着他死去而不能救他。梦中的场景像极了黑暗宽广的吉普赛帐篷，他站在这头，喜欢的人在另一头，看着他慢慢往后退，退一步，身体被黑暗笼罩一分，直到他被黑暗吞噬，只留什琴斯尼一人在黑暗中默默站立，浑身僵硬，满脸泪水。  
什琴斯尼抱着皮亚特克冰冷的尸身，感觉现在的天也是暗的。  
当自己深陷梦魇时，父亲会抱着他缓缓摇晃直到他苏醒。  
那么他这样轻轻摇晃，会让怀中的人醒过来吗？

皮亚特克也不知道自己哪里来的力气，竟然可以把人高马大的什琴斯尼拖到岸边。  
他极端厌恶地踢开了漂向他的破裂斗篷和被什么野兽咬断的法杖。接着他支撑不住跪倒了。他感到千斤的重量压在了自己背上，但他喘了一口气就立刻扑向了什琴斯尼。巫医静静躺在湖中，任湖水在他的脸上一波一波冲刷。  
皮亚特克双手从他的腋下托住，咬着牙将他一寸一寸往岸上拖。等到什琴斯尼的五官完全露出水面，皮亚特克一手捏住他的脸一手咚咚地敲击他的胸膛，吼着：“吐出来！你他妈的快点吐出来！”  
实际上除了一些口中多余的湖水，什琴斯尼没有吐出任何东西。  
那种无力的挫败感又来了。皮亚特克跪倒在什琴斯尼身边，看着往日里聒噪个不停的巫医像个掉落在水中的石像一样沉默。甜美的空气吸进肺部竟然有些苦涩，皮亚特克的嗓子像是被什么东西堵住了，浑身发抖，泪水不受控制地掉了下来。  
那些离他远去的人，他从来都无能为力。  
越是年轻，越要为你此刻享受到的幸运付出代价。皮亚特克想起了这句话。那是年长的杀手伊瓜因被ACM扫地出门时对年轻人说的话。接着皮亚特克在ACM经历了比他短短二十几年的人生都要密集的事件。尤文图斯的报复；19号的叛逃；帕奎塔，那个比他小两岁的Alpha对自己表白后那个秘密的亲吻，以及五天后在奥林匹亚[1]发现他血淋淋的残尸。  
皮亚特克知道这世界上任何法师都没有起死回生之术，更别说这不屑于法术的医生了。  
他将什琴斯尼的上身抱在怀中，试图让他热起来，才能重新温暖自己。

不知过了多久，什琴斯尼抬起模糊的双眼看到远远有个狼头人身的影子。  
是他！什琴斯尼猛地想站起来却没有力气。  
他只见那狼人看了他们一眼，随即转身往森林深处走去。“嘿！”什琴斯尼朝着那狼人的背影大吼：“不管你是谁，站住！”  
狼人并没有理会他。  
什琴斯尼站起身，又用尽力气将皮亚特克抗在肩上，踉踉跄跄地试图追赶上狼人的脚步。  
狼人引导着他走进了熟悉的路线。管他是不是陷阱，什琴斯尼也决定奋不顾身。没有什么比抗在身上的冰冷身体更糟糕了。  
果然，在狼人的身影彻底消失时，什琴斯尼看到了熟悉的猎人小屋。  
数不清的动物葬身于此，人类不也是动物吗？  
大不了，尤文图斯可以再找一个守卫者。让什琴斯尼烂在这片迷障中吧。  
什琴斯尼抱着皮亚特克的双腿调整了一下平衡，走了进去。

不知过了多久，天色渐暗，皮亚特克看见一片银色的光点朝自己飞过来。  
他原本以为那是萤火虫，知道他发现光点穿过自己的手却没有任何感觉。  
他猛地想起了什么，抬起头来，银色光点似乎在自己面前组成了一只狼头人身的粗壮身影。虚幻的狼人没有双眼，但皮亚特克能感觉到他看向自己的愤怒。  
“如果你是来杀我的，那么动手吧。”皮亚特克说。  
他已经什么都不在乎了，他相信ACM也不会在乎失去一名小小的暗杀者。  
狼人什么都不说，往森林的方向飘去。皮亚特克没来由地慌张起来：“你去哪里，站住！”  
光点组成的身影没有停下来等他。  
怎么办？皮亚特克看着比他高一个头还多的什琴斯尼。他没有唐纳鲁马的大力气，也不会让人飘起的法术。皮亚特克大喊：“再见，无论你是谁，我他妈就算淹死也不会跟着你！”  
接着他听到一阵马蹄声。  
什琴斯尼买的那匹老马，还驮着一些行李，朝着两人飞奔过来。  
皮亚特克也不知道自己是怎么把什琴斯尼送上马背的。他只感觉自己上马时浑身都轻飘飘没有任何感觉。  
一路上他都趴在什琴斯尼身上昏睡。他知道这匹马已经中了狼人的迷惑术，所以他也不在乎它将带着自己去往何方。反正没有什么比马背上什琴斯尼冰冷的身体更糟糕了。  
等他在马儿的响鼻声中醒来，迷迷糊糊之中，他看见了熟悉的猎人小屋。  
皮亚特克恍然大悟。早知道那么麻烦，当时就该在这里葬身于狼人的陷阱中。

这张茅草床似乎是他们注定的棺材。  
什琴斯尼将皮亚特克平放在床上，再躺在他身边。  
暗杀者静静躺着，仿佛在独自平复高潮的余韵。什琴斯尼撑着脑袋侧躺着看他，这许多天来这是第一次有机会好好研究一下小杀手。什琴斯尼终于明白自己有时候那股精虫上脑的劲从何而来了，他长得真像莱万多夫斯基，有的角度简直像莱万失散多年的亲弟弟一样。什琴斯尼承认自己是个混蛋，还是个失败的混蛋，那么多年还在同一个地方打转。他将这奇怪的想法抛出脑后，哪怕在将暗杀者埋葬的前一天，他不想这么对不起与自己共患难了好几天的人。  
什琴斯尼伸出手，轻轻揉搓着皮亚特克的双唇。  
他平时太爱抿嘴了，好在死去时和绝大多数溺死的人一样双唇微张。他褪去血色的双唇冰凉绵软，什琴斯尼贴了上去，尝到了湖水的味道。  
然后他开始变本加厉，脱下了皮亚特克黏糊糊贴在身上的衣服，再脱下自己的。最终两人都变回了最原本的样子。  
什琴斯尼将皮亚特克的身躯紧紧贴着自己。透入骨髓的冰冷并不能减退什琴斯尼内心的焦躁。  
他本来就想这么做，一直都想，他想让我里里外外彻彻底底地上他一顿才能缓解发情带来的痛苦。什琴斯尼在心里为自己辩解。我也想，我一直都想，老头子，我最终还是违背了医者圣约，我让你蒙羞，但这是我想做的事。  
暗杀者的身躯削瘦纤细，什琴斯尼生怕自己将他弄散架了，小心翼翼地摆弄着他无力的双腿。他看到了他一直想让他进入的地方，一种能让他自我唾弃的欲望最终还是到来了。什琴斯尼扶着自己硬挺的器官，准备顶进去。  
但是入口处冰冷而紧闭。  
欲望变成了羞耻的泪水爆发出来，什琴斯尼没有勇气试第二次。他放下皮亚特克的双腿，从后面将他搂着。皮亚特克突出的蝴蝶骨将什琴斯尼的胸膛硌得闷痛。他赤身裸体抱着这具尸体静静躺着。如果狼人此时来了，它将不费力地得到一顿大餐，这相当于是充满歉意的回礼吧。  
什琴斯尼并不想体会被生吃的痛苦。  
抬起手，手中多了一把皮亚特克使用过的黑铁匕首。什琴斯尼没有怎么想，将这把匕首刺进自己的肩窝。

皮亚特克跨坐在什琴斯尼的尸体上，用各种角度亲吻他。  
承认自己的欲望是一件非常羞耻的事。但皮亚特克多希望什琴斯尼能够突然睁开眼睛看一看他。  
这次的欲望和性欲无关，他也不知从何而起。只感觉脖子后面并不疼痛，身体里面也并没有叫嚣着想立刻被一根凶器捅穿。  
明明已经明确感到这病痛被治愈了，为何嘴上还亲个不停？  
皮亚特克抬起头，只见自己的泪水从什琴斯尼的眼边滑了下去。  
他不会再醒来了。  
医生为了救治患者失去了自己的生命。  
圣西罗的杀手将尤文图斯的守卫者溺死于飘着白雾的湖中。  
皮亚特克脱下了自己的衣服后，埋下头吃力地解开什琴斯尼的医者行装。  
我就想这样做，我很确定。皮亚特克想着。我要你忘掉关于医生的所有道德准则，不要管我是谁，只当我们是一次充满激情的偶遇，然后毫不留情地上我，标记我。  
皮亚特克脱光了自己，坐在同样一丝不挂的什琴斯尼身上，感觉自己仿佛坐在冰凉的湖水中。  
他徒劳地摩擦着，分明知道这是不可能的。  
他知道那狼人为何引他们来这里。也许在暗处有一双仇恨的眼睛正在看着这里的一切。  
抬起手，手中多了一支什琴斯尼使用过的银色药水。银盐是所有银制品中唯一一种能让狼人立毙的特效毒药，对人的杀伤力也不容小觑。皮亚特克没有怎么想，就仰头将这支银色药水一饮而尽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]源于2018.12.14 他毛客场1:3不敌奥林匹亚科斯无缘欧联淘汰赛。（当时皮19还没有转会。）  
> 所有提到的人名与他们真人无关。对西瓜本赛季的遭遇没有任何调侃的意思。  
> 破车因为有扎儿子的原因，会比英超其他队更加关注一些。希望西瓜在破车也能一切顺利。


	6. 吟唱的悼词

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结  
> 炖肉锅翻了，开车爆胎了

魔火已经熄灭。  
狼人的双眼已经褪去杀气。  
黑火巫师被利齿撕裂的斗篷随意散落在湖岸，铁木做的魔杖已经被浪花卷入湖底。狼人吐出口中的碎布，爪子拍灭浮在空中的最后几团魔火，仰头嚎叫。  
巫师以食魂为生，狼人却需要血肉才能填饱肚子。意识到他们一无所获后，银眼狼人看着同伴们撕了几件斗篷泄愤，不欢而散。  
他却没有离去。看着湖面上的白雾渐渐散开，有两个人影从湖中缓缓浮上来，仿佛两具重见天日的浮尸。他缩了缩脖子四处找藏身之处，仿佛并不想碰到这两个现成奉上的食物。

远远传来吟游诗人怀抱六弦琴歌唱的声音。  
“我的心儿啊破碎不堪，  
因爱相连又痛苦分离。  
剩余的今夜让我们最后相聚，  
躺在他的臂弯中我泪流满面。”  
那琴声像烤肉派的味道钻进饥饿者的鼻子一样，钻进了什琴斯尼的双耳。大脑慢慢恢复意识，双眼却无法睁开。他感到自己正抱着一具微冷的身子，里面有坚硬突出的骨头。  
“当我醒来，天色明亮，  
我仍躺在他的臂弯。  
身躯冰冷，他已失去生命，  
我沿着道路离去，从此孤身一人……”[1]  
那歌声像一个不打招呼就抡过来的重锤，让皮亚特克浑身冷汗地惊醒。视野中是什琴斯尼紧紧搂着自己的手臂，在透进小屋的光线中，皮亚特克连他手臂上的毛发都看得一清二楚。他要不能呼吸了。  
两个人像触电一样突然分开。  
什琴斯尼摸了摸自己的左肩，上面并没有匕首刺下的痕迹与疼痛，倒是手臂上的抓伤还是有感觉。  
皮亚特克的手探向自己的喉间，并没有感到自己曾经饮下腐蚀性的毒药，只是胸前的爪痕依旧狰狞。  
暗杀者的本能让他跳了起来，和什琴斯尼沉默又尴尬地对视了片刻。  
什琴斯尼感觉脖子一凉，定睛一看，一把匕首已经横在了那里。  
他冷笑：“你就这么对待救命恩人。”  
皮亚特克的眼神慌乱不定，他急促地呼吸：“发生了什么……”  
“我不知道……”什琴斯尼拒绝坦白他在那真实的梦境中对这本以为死去的人做了什么。“我以为……你已经死了。我将你带过来，然后……”  
皮亚特克皱眉：“明明是我把你带了过来……”  
什琴斯尼摇摇头：“无论如何，你还活着，我似乎也活着。”他握住皮亚特克的手腕，轻声说：“在我们好不容易活下来之后，你真的确定这样做吗，克里斯托弗？”  
那温热的手掌让皮亚特克差点没有拿稳匕首。他刚才骑在什琴斯尼身上，试图唤醒他一样摩擦着他的下体，难道……他都知道？  
“……都是你算计好的！”恨不得当场自杀的羞耻转变成了对立阵营彻骨的仇恨，令皮亚特克咬牙切齿。  
什琴斯尼的眼神变了。他看到小杀手的眼圈微微变红，经验丰富的医生知道他甜美的患者此刻处在极度负面的情绪中，这对伤口的愈合来说并不是件好事。  
只能自己再增加一些伤口给他看。他突然疯狂地想着。  
于是什琴斯尼直接用手握住了匕首的刀刃。在皮亚特克惊呆的目光中，什琴斯尼的血顺着他握住的刀柄淌下来。  
“都是我算计好的。”什琴斯尼笑了笑。心中却不住骂着真他妈痛，为什么跟这个人在一起受伤的总是自己？“我算计好你被抬进那件旅店，算计好我会救你，算好我们遭遇狼人的时间，提前让那帮巫师在湖边等着，接着差点把你淹死，最后给你一个杀了我的机会。”他松开匕首舔了舔自己的手。人类再也不是茹毛饮血的胃口了，这血腥味令他想作呕。但他将手上的伤口横在皮亚特克嘴边：“来吧，从第一滴血开始。一次成功的治疗需要医生取得患者全部的信任，在这一点上，我做得太失败了。”  
皮亚特克并没有挪动匕首，眼睛死死盯着那人，任由那只带着血的手伸到自己面前。温热的腥味，那是兽类最喜欢的味道。一些隐瞒已久的秘密像蛋中的雏鸟一样蠢蠢欲动。皮亚特克深深吸了一口那鲜血的香味，松开匕首，颤抖着捧着什琴斯尼鲜红的手，吮吸上去。  
什琴斯尼呆呆看着他喘息着，用滑腻的唇舌舔舐自己手上的血，瘦白的脸颊蹭得满是血痕。他伸出自己的伤臂搂住暗杀者，将他缓缓往墙上靠去。  
皮亚特克从什琴斯尼的掌间抬起头来，瞳孔扩散着异样的红光，淌下的泪冲刷了脸上干涸的血：“我不是人，也不是狼……”  
“这没关系。”什琴斯尼悄声道。  
“我的母亲是女巫，我的父亲是狼人。除了生我之人，没人知道……”[2]  
“嘘。”什琴斯尼在他耳边低声说：“我也不知道。我只知道，皮亚特克是米兰最让人闻风丧胆的杀手。他喝下敌人的鲜血，将敌人的尸体烧成一把炭灰。除此之外，没人知道他的真实面目。没人知道为什么，他的脖子后面有个漂亮的刺青，更没人知道，那个给他留下刺青的人，只想让他活下来。”  
皮亚特克闭上了眼，他现在只想让这人闭上嘴，做他一直想做的事。

当什琴斯尼将皮亚特克压下时，他心里并没有温柔缠绵的心思。因为他被底下人锁紧的双臂死死勒着脖子，同时他也将手报复性地握住了对方的性器。  
半狼人舔净了唇上残留的鲜血，发出了被逗弄的呻吟。医生的手懂得怎样去玩弄手中的器官，左右转三圈，再从上至下充分地撸动。暗杀者被人抓住，只能毫无威胁地扭动着，将自己更往这人手中送去。  
“我的血对你来说是什么味道？”什琴斯尼忍不住问。  
“血味。人类的血味。”皮亚特克半睁着眼迷迷糊糊说着：“好奇，你就尝一下。”  
他俯身，在皮亚特克的唇间尝到了自己的血味，那并不是什么好味道，但这感觉从未有过。大情圣的所有前任情人里，没有一个人尝过他的血，光是这一点就让什琴斯尼更加兴奋。  
Alpha发情并不是一件再自然不过的事情，只不过什琴斯尼习惯于用各种科学的方法让自己不被情欲控制思维。但是在遇到了合适的上床对象时，他甘愿让自己变成一个动物，一根大型做爱机器，沉沦在与道德和责任无关的极乐中。  
暗杀者环绕着的手臂已经没有了刚才的霸道，在不断的接吻以及身体的摩擦中逐渐软了下去。什琴斯尼从自己脖子上轻轻取下那双手，上半身微微抬起，从上到下看了一眼深陷在欲望中的皮亚特克。这个人急促地呼吸着，因被人盯着而捂住了脸，浑身发热，皮肤微微泛红。狼人的血在他的体内流淌，但他与普通人类并没有什么区别。什琴斯尼知道，直到现在，他还在因为这欲望而羞耻着。  
什琴斯尼的手探向了两人下方。Omega分泌的气味是红罂粟的香气，他忍着不主动摩擦自己的下体，但是什琴斯尼知道那里已经湿了一片。当他的手游走至皮亚特克的大腿根部，他摸到那里一片湿滑，使得那里的皮肤摸上去更软嫩的几分。  
入口被手指触碰，皮亚特克抽了一口气。他想起不久前，他还跨坐在这人的尸体上自慰。  
手指触碰到入口，什琴斯尼叹了一口气。他想起不久前，自己还试图进入一具失去生命的躯体。  
皮亚特克微微屈起了双腿。什琴斯尼笑了笑：“你该不会想一脚把我踢出去吧。”  
皮亚特克咬紧了牙：“大不了我去找一头真狼。”  
什琴斯尼再次低头吻住他，手指轻轻一转就没有阻碍地进入。Omega的体内热而紧密，因为异物侵入而收缩。什琴斯尼将手指模仿性器往里面继续深入，心里想着，太好了，真是太好了。  
不光是上到一个狼人的满足感，在经历那个可怕的梦魇后，怀抱着一个活物的感觉可真好。  
皮亚特克的呼吸频率随着什琴斯尼在体内乱动的手指而变化着。他生怕自己体内构造和常人不同而又被这巫医发现。他抬起腿敲了敲身上这大个子，却冷不防感到体内那根万恶的手指微微弯曲碰到了一个要命的地方。他惊呼了出来：“啊！操！”  
“等等，你还真是……”什琴斯尼把“与众不同”四个字咽了下去。他看得出暗杀者对自己身体的羞耻和对浪荡的隐秘渴望。他默不作声退出手指，换上了真正的家伙。  
“我要进去了。”  
皮亚特克把脸转到一边，死死闭着眼睛，咬紧了牙。那副样子让什琴斯尼看了想笑：“还好我有良心，提前给你打了个招呼，不然肯定吓你一跳。”  
皮亚特克恨恨说道：“你究竟想让我等到什么时候！”  
一句话就能让什琴斯尼投降。“不等了，不会让你等了。”他摸上了底下人的金发，安抚着他受了惊的小杀手。他不知道这半狼的承受度如何，毕竟什琴斯尼曾经让很多床伴为他流泪，当他扶着自己硬挺的器官戳进去时——  
皮亚特克发出一声不知是痛苦还是快乐的惊叫，他的手死死地抓住了什琴斯尼的手。什琴斯尼体验到他的指甲在自己的皮肤上狠狠划过的冰凉快感。什琴斯尼俯下身在皮亚特克身上运动，与这个人相反的是，他接纳自己的地方温柔而顺从。液体从他的体内缓缓分泌出来，让什琴斯尼的每一次顶入变得更加顺畅。他看着皮亚特克因为接纳又粗又硬的异物而欲罢不能的神情，看着自己手上被他指甲划过的白色痕迹逐渐变成红色。有多少生物交配的过程本质是互相伤害，又有哪些生物能从做爱中获得毕生难忘的甜美感觉。  
什琴斯尼知道自己不该，但望着皮亚特克的侧脸，自己怎么又想到了……  
皮亚特克猛地起来把什琴斯尼推了一把。什琴斯尼仰面倒在床上，性器自然从皮亚特克体内脱了出来。  
“你这混蛋。”皮亚特克跨了上去一把抓住什琴斯尼的小兄弟，手里只需要微微用力就能让这个混蛋惨叫出来。  
“你他妈！玩情趣也不是这么玩……”  
“这个时候不准想别人。”皮亚特克突然阴沉沉地说。  
什琴斯尼被吓出一身冷汗。难道他会读心术？  
“不准想别人，你这人渣……”皮亚特克的声音重新变得模糊。他低着头把什琴斯尼的器官上下玩了两手，基本上是拙劣地模仿刚才什琴斯尼对他做的。什琴斯尼大气不敢出，生怕自己的老二在充血状态下被硬生生掰断，接着只见皮亚特克骑了上来，摸索着，将Alpha的理智指挥棒对准自己的入口，缓慢又坚定地坐了下去。  
什琴斯尼亲眼看着自己的器官重新没入皮亚特克的体内，柔软的紧致感，炽热压迫感，他的小心脏都要爆炸了。皮亚特克慢慢地晃动了起来，什琴斯尼伸手想扶住他的腰，却被他一巴掌打开了手。  
“我……哪点不如他？”皮亚特克撑着什琴斯尼的腰，上半身带着刚刚愈合的爪痕前后摇晃，嘴上仍是不依不饶：“忘了他。你会永远记住我，因为，我是唯一一个和你做爱的狼人，因为，我是唯一一个被你治愈的Omega。”  
什琴斯尼轻抚他的脖子，有意避开了他后颈的伤。器官在他的体内滑进滑出，裹着情欲的体液，拓开他生涩的身体。皮亚特克不再打开他的手，而是闭上眼享受着他的抚摸，享受着做爱带来的满足感。  
“我是个失败的医生……”什琴斯尼喃喃说道：“我还不能确认，你究竟被我治愈了没有。”  
“我能感觉到，我现在很平静。”皮亚特克彻底放松，趴在什琴斯尼胸口：“我没有发情，我只是……想做。”  
“那我们就好好做。”什琴斯尼柔声说：“你已经自由了。以后无论是谁，都不会在你身上留下标记，也不会……让你怀孕。没有什么发情期，没有什么把人逼疯的热潮。你是克里斯托弗·皮亚特克，欲望无法控制你。”  
皮亚特克的双眼半闭着，给了什琴斯尼一个热量充足的吻。“那就进来。”  
什琴斯尼咬着他的舌尖说：“你确定？”  
皮亚特克自嘲着笑了笑：“反正你也留不下东西，不是吗？”  
医生放下最后的神志，捧着皮亚特克的臀部往前一带，性器找到了半狼比常人稍浅的生殖腔。两人都低声叫了出来，仿佛一名在黑暗的森林中走了三天三夜的旅人终于找到了一张舒适的床，那是让人身体舒适而内心安然的快感。  
什琴斯尼在皮亚特克的生殖腔内肆意剐蹭。听说omega被进入生殖腔的时候，会有近乎撕裂的痛感。等什琴斯尼终于想起这一点时，他捧起了皮亚特克近在咫尺的脸。暗杀者紧紧闭着眼，透明的液体连着线淌下。他将这颗金发脑袋埋在自己胸膛，手撑着坐起身，重新将暗杀者压在身下。如果这还是一场梦魇，那么什琴斯尼希望自己永远都不要醒来了。

后来，皮亚特克久久埋在什琴斯尼怀中，无声啜泣。  
什琴斯尼仰面躺在床上，手中搂着他的小杀手，感到很奇怪，明明那么爽，为什么要哭，为什么自己也想哭呢？  
“没事了，只有这间屋子知道这里曾经发生过什么。”他安慰着这颗深金色脑袋：“你会忘记的。答应我，你会忘记尤文图斯的守卫者违背了组织的命令，你也会忘记一个医生违反了他曾经视作神谕的医者圣约。这是加诸于我身上的两道死刑。”  
“我会记得……一个混蛋救了我。”皮亚特克闷闷地说。  
什琴斯尼听到后低声笑了笑。  
“那么你呢？”皮亚特克抬起头问他：“你会记得什么？”  
“一切。”什琴斯尼看着他的双眼说：“但我会守着这个秘密直到死去。如果以后有人问起，我会说，我只是在很多年前，在路边看到一朵美丽的小花，他是红黑色的。”

=END=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]一首德语歌但是我忘记名字了导致我现在找不到了我相信这首歌淹没在我的收藏里。。。。。  
> [2]来自《Mãe Bruxa》https://music.163.com/#/song?id=16466011  
> 多说几句吧其实差不多灵感就来自于这首歌但是由于我是个边写边想的不靠谱之人导致前后bug啥的不要在意。。。。。。  
> 本来早该完结的后来被基友带坏了【？】去开另一个坑了于是心安理得拖到你妇他毛打完之后再写。昨天的比赛吧虎扑至今都在吵来吵去，其实虽然是妇蜜但是挺想让他毛赢的毕竟为了你破意甲的欧冠，所以皮19进第一个球的时候真是开心【你这叛徒】不过后面你妇反超了。反超也就罢了吧还有争议判罚，所以怎么说呢，期待已久的比赛最后落得一地鸡毛。心情大概跟上周切尔西打卡迪夫一样。【很多人会说这哪能一样，算了】  
> 我他妈一个妇蜜怎么抱着养小三的心情关注起了他毛，真真孽缘【。】  
> 无论如何我也很佩服自己能瞎逼逼那么多，为了交代自己给自己的任务炖了一锅那么难吃的肉。写肉真是难啊比写剧情难多了。  
> 下周又是你妇欧冠了，心慌。捂着飞机场胸口隐隐作痛【。】  
> 2019.4.7

**Author's Note:**

> 他毛这几场太帅了！！！！忍不住要吹爆皮皮！！！  
> 虽然刚开始觉得他太直但是没什么人是不能拉郎的【。】  
> 期待四月份他毛暴打你妇！！！！  
> 你妇真是气死人啦还害我发烧了一天【。】


End file.
